MY LOVE HISTORY
by tamarabvillar
Summary: Este fic pertenece al foro LA NOBLE Y ANCESTRAL CASA DE LOS BLACK, para el AMIGO INVISIBLE VERANIEGO 2013. Esta historia es un regalo para HEARTBLADE, que me pidio un dramione sin mucho drama. Espero que te guste.


_**ESTE FIC HA SIDO CREADO PARA "EL AMIGO INVISIBLE VERANIEGO2013" DEL FORO LA NOBLE Y ANCESTRAL CASA DE LOS BLACK. Y ESTÁ DEDICADO A HEARTBLADE. GRACIAS POR PERMITIRME REGALARTE ESTA HISTORIA. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter & Company pertenecen a la inimitable J.K.R. El resto es mio, solo mio.**_

Los sentimientos son algo complicado. Y más si se trata de emociones tan opuestas como el odio y el amor. Son parecidos a dos placas tectónicas, con movimientos lentos, imperceptibles, pero que, cuando colisionan, ponen el mundo patas arriba.

Pocas personas han experimentado algo parecido en toda la historia. Tenemos a Marco Antonio y Cleopatra. Helena y Paris. Ginebra y Lancelot. Bonnie y Clyde. Morgana y Merlín. Vale. Sí. Todos acabaron muertos por culpa de esa pasión. Pero al menos murieron contentos. O eso pienso yo. Y no es que busque acabar muerta por experimentar lo que es la pasión. Aprecio demasiado mi vida. Y os preguntareis por qué os estoy soltando este discurso. Muy bien. Ahí va mi confesión. Porque me he enamorado. Hasta las trancas. Y sí, es malo. Por lo menos para mí. Porque mi corazón ha perdido el norte, el sur y demás puntos cardinales y se derrite por el chico equivocado. ¡Malditas hormonas y maldito él por ser tan condenadamente sexy e interesante! Después de soltaros la charla y llorar mis penas y miserias, voy a contaros el por qué de mi desdicha.

_Todo empezó el primer día de trabajo, en el Ministerio. Harry y Ron, como siempre, se pegaron a mí como un mal costipado._

_-Chicos, de verdad. No hace falta que os desviéis tanto de vuestro camino. Puedo llegar sola..._

_-No, Herms. Toda precaución es poca - Y ahí iba Ronald en modo Justiciero Enmascarado- Podría aparecer un mortfago, un carroñero o..._

_-O sufrir el ataque de la grapadora asesina, Weasel._

_Solté la carcajada sin poder evitarlo. Malfoy había estado detrás nuestro parte del camino, escuchando los desvaríos de mi pelirrojo amigo y ese último comentario debió ser demasiado para contener su ácido humor._

_-Cierra la bocaza, maldito hurón mortífago -y ahí estaban las famosas orejas rojas de Ron. Me sentí en el colegio de nuevo._

_-¿Que quieres, Malfoy?_

_Harry estaba calmado. Incluso sonreía un poco. Después de la guerra y los juicios, pudo por fin vivir la vida tranquila que tanto había deseado. Y había aprendido a tolerar a aquellos a los que consideró enemigos durante años._

_-Para suerte tuya y desgracia del increíble hombre tomate, de vosotros nada. Pero me tengo que llevar a la sabelotodo conmigo._

_-¡JAMÁS! -El grito/berrido de Ron hizo que todo el mundo se nos quedara mirando. Incluso vi unas cuantas varitas apuntando a Malfoy._

_-Harry, por favor... -tironeé de la túnica de Harry, nerviosa. Éste cogió a Ron del cogote y se lo llevó a rastras mientras le iba riñendo por montar un escándalo en pleno Ministerio. _

_Una vez a solas, miré a mi alrededor. La gente seguía mirándonos. Bueno, mirando a Malfoy con muy mala cara. Peró bastó una de sus gélidas miradas para que todos volvieran a sus cosas._

_-Vamos, Granger._

_Lo seguí en silencio. Según la carta en la que me comunicaban mi entrada en el Ministerio, tenía que acompañar a Malfoy hasta mi sección en el Departamento de Investigación magico-muggle. Lo obsevé en silencio. La última vez que lo había visto fue en su juicio, cinco años atrás. Del aterrorizado crío de dieciseis años no quedaba nada. Ante mí caminaba un hombre seguro de sí mismo, con un cuerpo de infarto y un ego del tamaño de Júpiter._

_-Lo siento mucho, Malfoy._

_-¿Qué es lo que sientes?_

_-Bueno... la salida de tono de Ronald, que te hayan apuntado con varias varitas de manera injusta..._

_-Y si quieres también pide disculpas por el calentamiento global, y por la extinción de los nundus... -levantó la mano izquierda y la agitó a desgana- Tranquila. Me he acostumbrado a ello._

_No pude decir ni pio. Su voz había sonado firme, pero sus ojos lucían apagados. Había sufrido las burlas, el desprecio de toda la comunidad mágica. Padeció tres años en Azkaban. Y allí estaba, caminando con la cabeza bien alta, aparentemente sin importarle las habladurías. Y eso me confundía. ¿Dónde haba quedado el niño caprichoso y llorón?_

_-Bien. Aquí te dejo. Si necesitas ayuda o tienes dudas, esa cosa de ahí -señaló un interfono mágico, una de las cientos de cosas que el mundo mágico había copiado al mundo muggle- te comunicará con mi secretaria. Si no estoy por aquí, toma. Sólo están mi número, el de tu jefe y el del mío. Hasta luego._

_Y allí me dejó, mirándo estúpidamente un móvil tamaño walkie-talkie. No lo volví a ver en meses. Mi trabajo adaptando tecnología muggle a la magia era complicado y llevaba muchísimo tiempo. Y el trabajo de él, además de ser peligroso, le llevaba a viajar muy lejos de Inglaterra. _

_Y cuando menos me lo esperaba, reapareció en mi vida. Estaba comiendo con Ron y Harry cuando Malfoy se plantó ante nosotros, con su aire de "porque yo lo valgo" y su sempiterno gesto de desdén. Ignoró por completo a mis amigos y me habló directamente._

_-Levanta tu bonito culo de ahí y acompáñame._

_-ELLA NO VA A NINGUNA PARTE, HURÓN._

_-Te repites, Weasel. -Malfoy sonrió y me tendió la mano- Venga, Granger. Lo que tengo que enseñarte te va a gustar..._

_-¡QUE NO SE VA!-Ron había alcanzado su punto álgido. Era un tomate con patas. Me quedé mirando a Malfoy unos segundos, evaluando si era una treta suya o si en verdad quería mi ayuda._

_-Ignorando al imbécil de tu amigo y rompiendo un poquito mis normas de confidencialidad, te diré que se trata de algo relacionado con tu trabajo y que me encontré en mi última misión._

_Impelida por la curiosidad y la emoción, agarré a Malfoy del cuello de la túnica y pegué mi nariz a la suya, quedando mis ojos clavados en los suyos. ¡Y que ojos! Me encantaba aquel gris capaz de cambiar según las emociones de su dueño. Y en ese momento estaban brillando por la emoción._

_-Biológico o artificial._

_-Ambas. Y, antes de que me acribilles a preguntas, no hemos podido hacer un análisis completo._

_-Pero podré estudiarlo._

_-Esa es la razón de que esté interrumpiendo tu maravillosa velada con san Potter y el chico tomate. Te vienes o me busco a otro cerebrito._

_Recogí mis cosas, me despedí de mis amigos y desaparecí con mi antiguo enemigo. "_

Y ahí comenzó. Pasé tantas horas a su lado, compartiendo idéas, opiniones, bromas, que no pude evitarlo. Me enamoré como una tonta. Logré ver más allá de prejuicios y etiquetas.Y conocí a un ser humano impresionante que había sufrido muchísimo y había salido airoso. Tocado pero airoso. Por eso me decidí a confesarle lo que sentía. Salí de mi despacho y casi corrí hasta el departamento de Malfoy. Una sobria puerta negra con tres únicas letras me dió la bienvenida:DMP. Departamento Mágico de Pesca. En teoría, trabajaban "pescando" objetos o seres que tenían alguna relación con la magia. La realidad era muy distinta. Aquel departamento era como el FBI, CIA, KGB, MOSHAD y MI, todos juntos. Kingsley había tomado lo mejor de cada agencia de inteligencia y espionaje y lo había refundido en algo único, preciso y evitando acciones terroristas mágicas en ambos mundos. Y Malfoy era uno de los mejores.

-Creo que tu despacho está unos tres pasillos más allá, Granger.

Y allí estaba el culpable de mis desvelos, con un ojo amoratado y el labio partido. No hice ningún comentario relacionado con su aspecto, pues era común en su trabajo llegar algo vapuleado. Cogí aire y hablé antes de acobardarme.

-Malfoy, me gustas. Mucho. Muchísimo. No sólo estas buenísimo, sino que eres muy buena persona y me he enamorado de ti. Me gustaría que lo intentáramos. Tendríamos que mantenerlo en secreto una larga temporada, hasta que dé con la manera de decírselo a Harry y Ron. ¿Qué me dices?

-No.

Mi mundo se hundió en la más absoluta desesperación. Se limitó a mirarme con algo parecido a la pena y la rabia mezcladas y luego se largó. Recogí los trozos de mi corazón y, conteniendo las lágrimas, regresé a mi despacho, donde me esperaban Harry y un extrañamente contento Ron.

-¿Qué te pasa, Herms? No tienes buena cara. -Mi amigo parecía algo preocupado.

-Nada. ¿Qué haceis aquí?

-Yo venía a despedirme. Salgo en una misión con el DMP. Se han producido ataques en la India con el sello mortífago. Y en la parte muggle se han dado cientos de desapariciones sin explicación. Kings nos ha advertido del peligro, nos ha soltado el discursito de turno... ya sabes lo paternalista que puede ponerse. Pero que se le va a hacer.

-Ten mucho cuidado, Harry.

-No te preocupes. Me han dicho que nos comanda el mejor del DMP.

Me quedé helada. Eso quería decir que Malfoy iba. E iba a estar en peligro. Con el corazón a mil me obligué a escuchar a mis amigos. Ron parecía excesivamente contento.

-¿Queréis oir algo divertido? Según venía, me he encontrado con el hurón. Se puso chulito, como siempre. Pero esta vez no me contuve. Le he dado una buena paliza. Escoria así no debe olvidar el lugar que le corresponde. También le he dejado bien claro que no debe acercarse a Herms si no quiere que le deje en una cama de San Mungo durante una larga temporada.

No dije nada. Primero porque tardé unos minutos en procesar la barbaridad que acababa de escuchar. Luego, cuando mi cerebro entendió, la ira me cegó. Lo empecé a ver todo rojo. Y en un nanosegundo, el sonido de un bofetón descomunal rompió el silencio. Harry estuvo a punto de irse al suelo del susto. Ron simplemente no procesaba lo ocurrido.

-Por eso me rechazó. Porque no has sabido mantener tu desmedido ego de macho quieto. Escucha y escucha detenidamente, porque sólo te lo voy a decir una vez. Despues de esto no me busques, ni me hables. Quiero que hagas como si no me conocieras. Hace un rato me atreví a confesarle a Malfoy que me enamoré de él. Y me rechazó. Le dije que quería mantenerlo en secreto para no herir vuestros sentimientos, porque sabía que primero soltaríais la maldición y luego haríais las preguntas. Y me dijo que no. Y antes de irse me lanzó la mirada más triste que he visto en un ser humano. Y ahora entiendo por qué de ambas cosas. Porque tú te creíste dueño de mi vida y lo golpeaste. Y yo luego voy y le digo que quiero mantenerlo oculto. Como si me diera vergüenza que se supiera que lo quiero. Y ahora se marcha a una misión peligrosa y puede que lo haga despreciándome.

Sin contener las lágrimas corrí de vuelta al departaménto de Pesca. Busqué aquella cabellera platinada inconfundible entre el montón de gente que allí se había juntado. Lo encontré en un rincón, apuntando cosas en un pergamino a toda velocidad. Me acerqué con miedo a él y esperé en silencio.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Granger?

No dije nada. Símplemente lo abracé. Lo abracé como si así pudiese pasarle todo lo que sentía por él. Malfoy permaneció rígido, mirándome asombrado.

-Definitivamente se te fundió la neurona -sonaba molesto, pero no intentó apartarme. Le apreté un poquito más. Y al final me devolvió el abrazo.- No confundas las cosas sólo porque te devuelvo el abrazo. Ésto es sólo porque te veo un tanto...alterada.

-Siento lo que te ha hecho Ronald. Si te sirve de consuelo, le he dado tal guantazo que le debe estar doliendo a sus futuros hijos.

-Me alegro. Sé de primera mano lo que duelen tus golpes. ¿Algo más?

-Prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado en la misión. Prométeme que no te vas a lanzar al peligro de cabeza.

-Yo no soy san Potter.

-Lo se. Pero eres un tío y no pensais mucho a la hora de medir el peligro. Quiero que tengas un ojo sobre Harry. Sabes que atrae las desgracias.

-Pora mi gusto tiene demasiada suerte.

-Y quiero que vuelvas. Porque vamos a hablar. Y vamos a hablar muy enserio. Sin tener en cuenta las tonterias y celos absurdos de Ron o de cualquier imbecil que trabaje en este Ministero.

-Bien. Pues hablaremos entonces. Intenta no pegar a nadie en mi ausencia.

Lo abracé de nuevo y lo dejé ir. Regresé a mi trabajo, deseando que aquella misión terminase pronto.

Durante mes y medio nos llegaban noticias desde la India casi a diario. Pero luego, silencio absoluto. Se mandaron lechuzas, patronus, mensajes... Sólo conseguíamos silencio. Y luego, después de un mes de angustia, nos llegó una lechuza de Harry.

_"Las cosas se complicaron. La misión era una trampa. Nos hicieron seguirlos hasta la jungla, donde un grupo de mortífagos nos emboscaron. Hemos sufrido varias bajas. Regresamos a finales de semana."_

Los días posteriores a la carta fueron un sinvivir. Las familias de los aurores destinados a aquella misión acamparon literalmente en el Atrio, negándose a marchar hasta que los suyos estuvieran a salvo en casa. Y cuando el grupo apareció, pude notar la pena y la frustración que emanaban de ellos. Harry corrió hasta mi rincón y me abrazó.

-Vamos a tu despacho. Tengo que hablar contigo.

No dije nada. La expresión mortalmente seria de mi amigo me hizo seguirlo en silencio. Cuando entramos, Harry lanzó un hechizo silenciador y otro sellador.

-He visto a Ron por el Atrio. Pero, si te soy sincero, no tengo muchas ganas de aguantar sus tonterías.

-De acuerdo. Ahora, ¿me vas a explicar qué sucede?

-La misión era una trampa. Los mortífagos tenían bajo el Imperius al jefe de aurores indio. Nos arrastraron a la jungla, donde nos atacaron y dividieron. Yo quedé en el grupo de Malfoy. Estuvimos dando vueltas por la jungla durante días, hasta que nos alcanzaron. Querían a Malfoy.

-Pero él no es uno de ellos...

-Lo acusaban de traidor a la causa mortífaga. Peleamos durante horas. Ahí perdimos a tres aurores. Malfoy nos dirigió magistralmente. Gracias a eso no tuvimos más bajas.

-Me alegro. Voy aver que tal está. No le gusta nada el papel de héroe.

-Herms... desapareció. Hizo que los mortífagos le siguieron al interior de la jungla para darnos tiempo a escapar. Si hemos tardado tanto en volver ha sido porque lo buscamos. Todos los días varios escuadrones de aurores salían, pero es como si se le hubiese tragado la tierra.

Me quedé helada. Malfoy desaparecido, en una jungla, en el culo del mundo. Perseguido por mortífagos. Quizá estaba muerto, herido, o vete tú a saber qué. Me dejé caer en la silla, intentando no llorar. A mi cabeza llegó el pensamiento tonto de que Ronald iba a disfrutar como un enano.

-¿Quién lo sabe?

-A estas alturas, todo el mundo mágico. Ritta estaba ahí.

-Merlín bendito.

Despues de aquello, no volví a hablar con Harry. Mi amigo se encerró en su oficina, intentando encontrar una manera de poder encontrar a Malfoy. Pero las semanas pasaban y las noticias desde la India eran pésimas. Y mi peor miedo se confirmó cuando nos llegó un cofre ceremonial con la varita de Malfoy rota en su interior. Estaba muerto. Había roto su promesa. No había vuelto para hablar conmigo. No había tenido cuidado. Me había dejado sola.

El Ministerio organizó un funeral oficial. La ceremonia se llevaría a cabo en los jardines de Howgarts una semana antes de iniciar el curso.

El día del funeral Harry, junto a Ginny, pasaron a buscarme. No hablamos. Las palabras sobraban en aquel momento. Y yo... yo no tenía ganas de nada. Estaba deprimida. Cuando llegamos, me sorprendió la cantidad de gente que allí había. Tomamos asiento y esperamos a que Kingsley subiera al estraso, donde habían colocado una foto de Malfoy. Me la quedé mirando fijamente. Él estaba serio, como era su costumbre. Vestía la túnica de gala de su departento. Su pelo platinado, libre de gomina, ensombrecía aquellos ojos impresionantes. Me obligué a prestar atención. Después del ministro hablaron sus compañeros de departamento y los aurores que se salvaron gracias a él. Pero la cosa se enturbió cuando empezaron a hablar aquellos que despreciaron a Malfoy en vida se pusieron a alabarlo en muerte. Aguanté tres de esos discursitos.

-CERRAD LA BOCA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ. Le odiais. Nunca os ha importado, ni siquiera os molestasteis en conocerlo. No me vengais con vuestra falsa moral dando discursitos ñoños para quedar bien ante los jefes. Nunca visteis al maravilloso hombre que era Draco Malfoy. No sabeis lo buen mago que era y el amigo y compañero leal que encontrabas si te molestabas en concerlo. Asi que cerrad la boca y no ensucieis su memoria asi.

-¿Y tú sí? Porque para ese mortífago bastardo tú eras la maldita sangre sucia,

La voz de Ron restalló en el silencio. Ver su cara de regodeo y satisfacción me revolvió el estómago. Iba a contestarle cuando alguien se adelantó.

-Con lo bien que le había quedado el discurso a la sabelotodo y tienes que joderlo, comadreja.

Que todos se quedaron helados es quedarse corto. Allí estaba,sonriendo de esa manera tan suya, un poco desmejorado, pero vivo. Que era lo que a mí me interesaba. Avancé poco a poco hasta tenerlo al alcance de mi mano. Le acaricié el rostro, temerosa de que fuese una alucinación. El calor que desprendía me aseguró que era real. Lo abracé con fuerza. A mi espalda pude oir a Harry petrificar a Ron.

-Veo que eres dificil de mafar, Malfoy.

-Ya ves, Potter. Me has contagiado esa manía tuya de no morirte cuando los demás lo desean.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Me perdí en esa puta jungla. Y ni se te ocurra reirte. Pero valió la pena. Me he cargado a esos desgraciados. No volverán a molestar.

-Bien-Harry le palmeó el brazo- Creo que deberíais una conversación pendiente.

Malfoy asintió. Me agarró por la cintura y nos desaparecimos. Cuando todo dejo de dar vueltas nos encontrábamos en un bonito jardín. Me ayudó a sentarme y luego me observó en silencio.

-Para ser tan inteligente, a veces me sorprende cómo se te escapan las cosas màs obvias. Si hubiese muerto... ¿Qué habría sucedido con la Mansión?

-Según la tradición màgica, se habría destruido. Al ser el último de tu linaje.

-Bien. Y eso habría tardado en suceder...

-Se destruiría a los pocos minutos de tu muerte.

-Premio. Y que yo vea, mi casa sigue igual de imponente y enterita.

No conteste. Había estado tan conmocionada que pasé por alto ese pequeño detalle. Él se limitó a reir con suavidad. Unos brazos fuertes me rodearon,

-Por lo menos ésto me ha servido para ver cúanto me quieres. Ahora ya no tendré que esconderme debajo de tu cama si Potter o el pelirrojo retrasado aparecen de sopetón...

Me reí. Sólo él podía bromear con cosas así. Luego nos pusimos serios.

-Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Draco.

- Yo, acostumbrarme a oir mi nombre de tus labios. Luego, estoy a tu entera disposición. Puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras. Y si andas corta de imaginación, tengo una o dos ideas en mente.

-Lo que yo quiero saber es qué somos.

-Yo no necesito ponerle nombre, Hermione. Estas semanas dando vueltas por la jungla, sólo me venía a la mente la última vez que te vi y la manera tan cobarde con la que te rechacé. Me juré que si salía de ese macetero gigante convida, haría todo lo posible por hacerte feliz. Si me dejabas, claro.

-Sí. Te dejo.

Sin decir nada más me dio el mejor beso de mi vida. Cuando nos separamos para respirar de nuevo sus hermosos ojos grises brillaban con intensidad y sonreía como nunca antes le había visto.

-Espero que con esto te hayas convencido de que hay un algo entre nosotros.

-Convencida al cien por cien. - Feliz. Estaba en una especie de Nirvana cósmico romántico que me mantenía en mi nube particular.- Ahora ya lo tengo todo.

-Bien, porque no tengo intención de dejarte marchar.

Nos volvimos a besar. Me había costado. Mucho. Pero por fin había encontrado al amor de mi vida. Y tenía la certeza de que iba a ser para siempre. Pir fin mi rana se había convertido en príncipe.

FIN


End file.
